


Step

by uritaeyeon



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama, F/M, Fem!Midorima, Humor, Romance, apa pula itu nama geng, ceritanya full sama seira yang doki doki, dosen!nijimura, fangirl!akashi ... sabi lah sabi, geng seishinsat, mahasiswi!seira, midorima shinta, nijifem!aka, nijiseira
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 01:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6684400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uritaeyeon/pseuds/uritaeyeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: AU. Akashi Seira hanyalah seorang gadis biasa yang begitu tergila-gila dengan dosen Matematika Ekonominya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Step

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke adalah hasil karya Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Tidak ada keuntungan materi yang saya dapatkan dari fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Warning: AU, OOC, typo(s).

Mau sejam, dua jam, bahkan sampai matahari terbenam pun, aku tidak akan bisa mengalihkan pandanganku darinya. Terlalu tampan, terlalu seksi, terlalu sayang untuk dilewatkan. Ah, aku benar-benar terdengar seperti gadis yang sedang dimabuk cinta—

—meski memang benar.

Kupikir rencanaku belajar di Taman F adalah untuk mengerjakan soal Akuntansiku, tapi yang ada aku malah menggigit ujung pulpenku dengan netra yang tak terlepas dari sosok dosen muda di ujung sana yang sedang bercengkerama dengan beberapa mahasiswi.

Setiap aku melihatnya, jantungku berdebar keras dan pipiku akan memerah tanpa sebab. Khayalan-khayalan akan aku dan dia akan memenuhi ruang otakku dan aku mulai berfantasi yang macam-macam. Bagaimana kalau aku dan _sensei_ berpacaran, ya? Aku dibonceng naik motor, memeluknya dari belakang, kencan di tempat yang kami sukai, saling menyuapi satu sama lain ... kyaaa!! Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat setiap sel di tubuhku bersorak gembira.

“Shuuzou-sensei, apa kau tahu kalau aku begitu menyukaimu?” gumamku pelan sembari menggigit ujung pulpenku makin keras.

“Rasa suka yang tak tertahankan ini ... ah, aku benar-benar ingin menembakmu, Ya Tuhan—”

“Kalau begitu seharusnya kau menembakku dari dulu,” tubuhku terlonjak kaget. Refleks, aku melihat ke belakang.

Shinta dan Satsuki sedang tertawa geli.

Aish, benar-benar kedua orang ini.

“Hey! Kalian bercandanya tidak lucu! Aku sempar berpikir kalau Shuuzou-sensei benar-benar ada di belakangku tahu!”

Satsuki, sebagai pelaku penjahilan, membuat tanda ‘ _peace_ ’ dengan jarinya sebelum duduk di sampingku. Shinta, teman yang baru kukenal sejak masuk kuliah ini, duduk di hadapan kami berdua. Dia menoleh ke direksi yang sedari tadi kutatap sebelum tersenyum jahil. “Ah, _doushiyo_? Seira kita benar-benar menyukainya sampai-sampai rela ikut masuk klub Kewirausahaan demi bertemu dengan pembina klubnya.”

“Gadis ini tidak sadar kalau dia sama sekali tidak bisa berbisnis,” Satsuki kembali tertawa.

Aku menatap tajam kedua temanku ini sebelum memukul mereka berdua dengan buku tulisku. “Diamlah! Lagipula meski aku tidak bisa, Shuuzou-sensei akan mengajariku!”

Bukannya diam, mereka berdua malah lebih keras tertawa—Satsuki apalagi. Teman sejak SMA-ku itu bisa dibilang yang paling tahu mengenai awal mulanya aku bisa suka dengan Shuuzou-sensei. Tapi menyebalkannya, dia sering sekali hampir mempermalukanku di depan orang yang kusukai itu.

“Eh, eh, Seira,” ucap teman berambut merah mudaku itu sembari menyenggol lenganku.

“Apa sih?”

“Itu lho itu,” Satsuki menunjuk direksi di depan kami berdua dengan dagunya, “Shuuzou-sensei melihat ke sini lho.”

“Eehh?” Aku langsung menoleh cepat dan menemukan Shuuzou-sensei sedang tersenyum geli dan melambaikan tangannya.

Ah, _crap_.

Senyumnya terlalu manis.

Dan wajahku terlalu merah untuk kuangkat.

“Seira, jangan menutupi wajahmu dengan rambut,” goda Shinta sembari menendang kakiku.

Masa bodoh masa bodoh masa bodoh!

Shuuzou-sensei tersenyum padaku!

**X.x.X**

**.**

**Step © Sha**

**.**

 

**X.x.X**

Aku menyukai pelajaran bisnis atau wirausaha—atau apapun lah itu namanya. Tapi aku hanya suka pelajarannya, kalau untuk realisasinya sih ... aku bahkan terlalu malas untuk menawari daganganku atau mempromosikan barang yang kujual kepada orang-orang. Karena, seperti yang kalian tahu, tidak semua orang akan mendengarkan kita alias kita tidak jarang diabaikan.

Dan sekarang aku rela masuk klub Kewirausahaan demi bertemu dengannya.

Dosen Matematika Ekonomi yang mengajar di kelasku selama satu semester. Baru juga tiga bulan masuk kuliah, hatiku sudah terpikat oleh senyumannya yang manis dan lembut. Coba bayangkan dia akan selalu tersenyum kepadaku seperti itu setiap saat. Aku bisa mati diabetes ....

Demi menarik perhatiannya, aku selalu berusaha belajar untuk terus mendapatkan nilai tinggi. Belum lagi ... ehem, ya seperti orang jatuh cinta lainnya, aku selalu berusaha menarik perhatiannya. Setiap Senin, aku akan selalu mengubah gaya rambutku. Beruntung rambutku panjang, jadi aku bisa membuatnya sesuai dengan gaya rambut yang kumau. Terus juga, aku selalu duduk di depan meja dosen. Tapi sialnya ... selama kelas berlangsung, sembilan puluh persennya aku hanya memerhatikan Shuuzou-sensei.

Kau tahu betapa _hot_ -nya dia ketika lengan kemejanya tergulung sampai siku? Kau tahu betapa seksinya dia ketika dia datang dengan setelan jas? Kau tahu betapa kerennya dia ketika membantu mahasiswa yang kesusahan? Kau tahu ... betapa aku menyukainya? Beri aku waktu sehari dan aku tidak akan sanggup untuk mengungkapkan apa-apa saja yang kusukai darinya.

Tapi yang harus kalian tahu, pertama kali yang membuatku tertarik adalah senyumnya. Senyumnya lembut penuh aura kekakakkan—ya apapun itulah istilahnya. Usianya sendiri baru 24 tahun dan kudengar dia memang mempunyai adik, kembar lagi.

Jangan lupakan suaranya juga—owh! Suaranya menusuk relung kalbuku dan aku bahkan bisa membayangkan suara seksinya di pagi hari ketika dia berkata, ‘Seira Sayang, pagi ini kau masak apa?’. Tolong izinkan aku untuk _fangirling_ -an sebentar.

Perasaan ini begitu menyesakkan dadaku. Ingin sekali kuungkapkan padanya tapi kalau dia menolakku, bagaimana ketika hari Senin nanti kami bertemu? Pasti akan canggung sekali.

Tunggu sampai semester satu ini terlewat, aku pasti akan mengutarakan perasaanku pada Shuuzou-sensei!

**X.x.X**

Aku menatap pecahan kaca di lantai dengan wajah sinis. Haish, siapa orang yang seenaknya bermain bisbol dan memecahkan kaca ruang klub ini hah?! Dasar orang tidak bertanggung jawab! Minimal membersihkan pecahan kacanya kek kalau tidak mau ganti rugi. Uhh, pokoknya menyebalkan! Mana aku lagi yang sekarang giliran piket. Baru datang sudah disuruh beres-beres. Untung setelah ini tidak ada kelas lagi.

Kuletakkan asal tasku di atas sofa. Dengan malas kuambil plastik yang entah punya siapa di atas meja dan memasukkan pecahan kaca yang besar ke dalamnya. Baru juga memasukkan tiga dari enam pecahan kaca yang berserakan di lantai, sebuah suara mengagetkanku.

“Oh, Seira ada di sini,” terdengar suara tas disimpan di atas sofa, “sedang ap—siapa yang memecahkan kaca ruang klub?”

Suaranya terdengar marah—tidak, bukan itu!

Jangan bilang ... jangan bilang ... suara ini ....

Aku menoleh patah-patah. Tanpa terasa tanganku bergetar dan kedua bibirku kukulum.

“Seira?”

Wajah Shuuzou-sensei tepat berada di sampingku.

Tidak, tolong jangan pingsan.

Akashi Seira, jangan pingsan.

Demi Tuhan jangan pingsan hanya karena kau mendengar suara seksi itu memanggil nama kecilmu!

“I-iya, _Sensei_?” Ah, sial. Kenapa juga suaraku harus bergetar sih?

Kulihat Shuuozu-sensei tertawa geli dengan tangan terkepal menutupi mulutnya. “Wajahmu merah sekali. Kenapa?”

Eh?

Eh?!

EEHH?!

Aku langsung memalingkan wajahku. “A-a ... i-i-itu ... i-itu ...,” wajah tampan _sensei_ membuatku gugup seperti ini, Ya Tuhan. Duh, aku makin malu.

“Sudah sini aku saja yang bersihkan. Seira capek, kan? Sudah duduk saja sana, kerjakan tugas Akuntansimu. Biar _sensei_ saja yang bereskan,” tanpa kusadari, plastik yang tadi kugenggam kini diambil alih oleh _sensei._

Jantungku serasa mau melompat keluar. Napasku menjadi berat dan aku menggigit bibir bawahku. “ _Sensei_....”

“Ya?”

Aku mengeluarkan suara tangisan. “Aku menyukai _Sensei_ ... benar-benar menyukai _Sensei_. Aku menyukai _Sensei_ sampai-sampai jantungku ingin meledak.”

... dan kenapa aku malah menembaknya sekarang ....

Tapi, balasan Shuuzou-sensei,

“Seira ini ada-ada saja. Seira masih terlalu muda untuk, _Sensei_.”

Aku menangis betulan.

...

Semenjak kejadian itu, aku duduk di paling belakang saat mata kuliah Matematika Ekonomi.

**X.x.X**

Tiga minggu setelah kejadian memalukan itu.

Aku bersama kedua temanku sedang berjalan menuju kantin, ingin mengisi waktu kosong sebelum tiga jam kemudian masuk ke kelas selanjutnya. Satsuki pergi memesan makanannya dan Shinta, sedangkan Shinta mencarikan bangku untuk kami bertiga. Aku sendiri berdiri di depan salah satu _stand_ sembari memandangi menu yang tercantum di sana. Hampir satu menit aku di sana sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk memesan menu yang biasa kupesan.

Nota berwarna hijau diberikan padaku dan aku segera menuju kasir. Sekali lagi aku memastikan berapa harga makanan yang harus kubayar sebelum mengambil dompet dari dalam tasku.

Tapi sayangnya, aku tidak merasakan benda berbentuk persegi panjang itu berada di dalam _tote bag_ -ku. Alarm panik mulai berbunyi. Aku tidak mungkin lupa bawa dompet, kan? Iya sih tadi aku bayar bus memakai uang yang ada di saku celanaku, tapi masa bisa aku ketinggalan dompet yang bahkan jarang kukeluarkan dari tasku?

Aku melihat antrian di depanku. Tinggal dua orang lagi dan aku sudah tak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi panikku.

Tidak, tidak, tidak.

Ah tunggu. Aku bisa meminjam uang dari Satsuki dan Shinta dulu. Netraku menatap sejenak orang di depanku sebelum akhirnya ketika aku berniat keluar dari antrian, nota di tanganku direbut begitu saja oleh seseorang.

“Tolong bayar ini sekalian sama yang ini juga.”

Jantungku berhenti berdetak. Tubuhku serasa disiram air es. Kepalaku menoleh perlahan dan iris kami tak sengaja bertabrakan.

“ _Sensei_ saja yang bayar pesananmu.”

Oke, aku tidak menderita serangan jantung kok ... tidak.

...

“Sudah hampir satu bulan atau mungkin sudah satu bulan kali, ya,” ujar Shinta tiba-tiba sembari menulis sesuatu di bukunya.

“Apanya?” tanyaku dan Satsuki bersamaan.

Gadis berambut hijau itu mengangkat kepalanya dan menunjukku menggunakan dagu. “Tuh, anak ini. Duduk di paling belakang terus selama pelajarannya Shuuzou-sensei. Biasanya semangat duduk paling depan—depan meja dosen lagi.”

 _Mood_ -ku turun seketika. Kenapa juga mesti diingatkan sih? Dan kenapa topik _sensei_ (kesayanganku) itu harus dibahas di tempat publik seperti ini? Kita, kan ke Taman F untuk belajar.

“Oh iya iya, benar juga. Kenapa sih?” Kali ini giliran Satsuki yang bertanya.

Aku memajukan bibirku cemberut. “... aku tidak sengaja menembak _sensei._ Kau pikir aku tidak malu apa?”

Dua detik berlalu dalam keheningan sebelum kedua gendang telingaku bergetar karena menerima resonansi tak wajar dari mereka berdua.

“HAH?!”

“K-kau serius?”

“Oi, Akashi Seira, kau bercanda hah?”

Rambut merah panjangku kuacak frustasi. Tak lupa dengan helaan napas berat yang terdengar dengan jelas. “Aku pasti sudah gila saat itu. Sekarang aku tak berani menemuinya, apalagi menatap ke matanya langsung.”

“Pantas saja tadi saat disuruh maju ke depan kau ragu-ragu begitu,” ujar Satsuki mengingat kejadian di kelas tadi.

“Shuuzou-sensei terlihat mengerjaiku. Ah tahu lah. Pokoknya aku ma—”

“Kita diskusi di sini saja,” seluruh gerakanku terhenti tiba-tiba, “eh, ada kalian. Halo semua. Halo, Seira.”

Aku menundukkan wajahku dalam sampai-sampai tertutupi oleh rambutku. Suara cekikikan dua orang menyebalkan itu terdengar jelas dan tentu saja membuat wajahku semakin memerah.

“Shuuzou-sensei, sedang apa di Taman F?” tanya Shinta sembari menendang kakiku dari bawah meja.

“Oh ini, sebentar lagi, kan klub Kewirausahaan mengadakan _event_. Berhubung tadi ruang klub acak-acakan, jadi pindah ke sini. Kenapa? Menganggu?”

“Oh, event yang kata Seira itu, kan ya, Satsuki?”

“Iya, iya, aku ingat. Yang sebulan itu lagi, kan?”

“Tepat sekali,” lalu terdengar suara berdeham milik Shuuzou-sensei, “Seira, nanti sore jangan lupa rapat ya. Terus kalau pulangnya kemalaman, nanti _sensei_ antarkan deh sampai rumah.”

... aku tidak tahu harus merasa senang atau malu digoda mati-matian di depan publik seperti ini.

...

Aku meniup poniku bosan, padahal aku baru menunggu bus sekitar sepuluh menit. Yang paling menyebalkan dari setiap hari Kamis adalah kelasku selalu keluar lima menit setelah bus yang biasa kunaiki menghampiri halte ini. Artinya, setiap hari Kamis aku harus menunggu setengah jam kurang hanya untuk mengejar bus yang hanya menurunkanku satu halte setelah ini.

Kau tahu betapa menyebalkannya itu?

Mana sendirian lagi. Iya sih ada juga yang menunggu bus bersamaku, tapi, kan aku sama sekali tidak mengenalnya. Mau mengajak ngobrol juga orangnya sedang sibuk main ponsel. Ya sudahlah, aku diam saja. Main ponsel terus-terusan juga tidak bagus, mau mendengarkan musik juga malas.

Kedua kaki berbalut _flat shoes_ itu asyik kuayun-ayunkan ketika harum parfum seseorang yang sudah sangat familiar itu merasuki indera pembauku.

Refleks, tubuhnya menegang dan aku menelan ludah tanpa sadar.

“Seira menunggu bus juga?”

Aku menunduk, suaraku mencicit pelan. “Iya, _Sensei_.”

“Oh iya, ya. Kalau hari Kamis, Seira hanya ada satu kelas, kan?”

Duh dari mana tahunya sih? Aku, kan malah jadi berharap yang tidak-tidak.

“Iya, _Sensei_.”

“Nunggu busnya bareng _sensei_ saja, ya? Motor _sensei_ sedang dibengkel jadi tidak bisa digunakan. Lagipula, tempat tujuan _sensei_ sama kok dengan arah rumah Seira.”

Siapapun, tolong tenangkan detak jantungku yang menggila ini.

**X.x.X**

Keadaan canggung lainnya.

Kenapa pula aku harus terjebak di ruang klub, berdua, bersama _sensei_ yang kusukai ini? Aku bahkan sempat lupa bernapas beberapa kali karena ... karena ... tidak ada orang yang bisa mengalahkan keseksian Shuuzou-sensei saat sedang bermain laptop dan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Akashi Seira, sadar! Jangan biarkan setan di dalam dirimu menguasai dirimu saat ini!

... tapi Shuuzou-sensei sangat menggoda, aku harus apa ....

Aku menghela napas panjang. Berhenti berpikir aneh-aneh. Lagipula dia dosenmu ... _he is your fucking lecturer_ , Seira. Kutampar pipiku beberapa kali untuk memfokuskan diriku lagi. Oke, mari kita lanjutkan acara menyapunya.

Berhubung ruangan ini sepi, suara detik jam terdengar keras; suara gesekan sapuku dengan lantai dan suara ketikan _sensei_ juga. Yah ... aku hanya berharap kalau suara detak jantungku yang tak bisa tenang dari tadi tidak terdengar oleh _sensei_. Bayangkan betapa memalukannya itu kalau bisa sampai terdengar. Aku yang sedari tadi mendengarnya saja sudah malu sekali.

Suara ketikan yang hampir menyerupai melodi lagu itu tiba-tiba berhenti. Sekuat tenaga aku tidak memalingkan wajahku dan meneruskan acara menyapu.

Kupikir _sensei_ sudah selesai dan akan meninggalkan ruangan ini segera.

Tapi ternyata ....

“Ayo berkencan.”

Eh?

Kedua netraku mengerjap dua kali. Aku berbalik cepat. A-aku tidak salah dengar, kan? Ta-tadi ... _sensei_ bilang ... _sensei_ mengajakku berkencan? Berkencan?! BERKENCAN?!

Oke, tenang dulu; bersikap pura-pura tidak tahu. “Apa?”

“Ayo berkencan, Akashi Seira.” Kali ini lidahku benar-benar kelu. Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi wajahku sudah semerah buah stroberi kesukaanku atau bagaimana.

Iris hitam _sensei_ mengunci pertama merahku dengan sempurna.

Oh Tuhan, bilang ini semua mimpi.

Dan tahan dirimu agar tidak ping—

—san.

**Owari**

**Author's Note:**

> Halo! Nyahaha XD
> 
> Terinspirasi dari posting-an di pannchoa~
> 
> Terima kasih bagi semua yang telah membaca fanfiksi ini!


End file.
